Voting for Administrators
Welcome! This is where you can support, oppose, or neutral any nominations for adminship. There are a total of 12 candidates. You may support up to three ''candidates and oppose ''up to three aswell. Neutral on as many as you feel. Rules #As stated above, up to three oppose votes and up to three support votes. As many neutrals as you like. #If you oppose someone, you must give a valid reason for your oppose. All oppose votes used to cheat another nominee's ratio will be deleted. #Do not add nominees to the list. #Do not vote for yourself. How to Vote #Under the nominee's username that you are voting on, Add one of the following templates: , , or . "SVote" is for support vote, "NVote" is for neutral vote, and "OVote" is for oppose vote. THE TEMPLATES ARE CASE SENSITIVE!!! #After the template, put your argument/reason for your vote. #Lastly, like always, put the user template, . Please, i'm getting tired of fixing these. #Click here to see an example. Rockerboyalien4 The dude isn't here enough. GODuncan He is very helpful and has his own stuff. He is very eager to help us out and participate in events. Although, he does have a mild reputation for breaking the rules. He is nice and can really make a good a mod You were just advertising on chat and some say your roleplay is quite unorganized and due to your past reputation you just don't seem qualified. If you can prove yourself, I may positively vote for you next time. Don't take it personally please. V.VonSchweetz V.VonSchweetz is currently a chat mod. This user is always in chat and is easy to talk to for advise :D. Gwen72 You're never on chat, my sincerest apologies, but it's true. I've only seen you on chat a few times. In addition, you seem to not participate in community events. Sorry. We shouldn't be so meant to her she could start coming her and I thinks it best we keep things neutral with her Niksdorfv You rarely go on chat, but you seem to try to get into the community. Rj3ful1 The guy is nice and turstworthy and he is a mod on my wiki and is really good at it he always give warnings before kicking and says sorry afterwards. The dude's a realy nice guy, whos always on chat. He's got my vote. BatmanTDI He is very honest. Bat is a very sweet and kind person. He is on chat like everyday and deserving of this spot[: Heonzo100x Helpful and nice and really knows what he's doing. Uprise And Shine You are relatively new to the wiki, although you participate in community events and roleplays. Maybe with a little more time, you would be an awesome candidate! Drfizwuz997xlol You are a great friend and hilarious and all. There's just a couple of problems. You seem to have a problem with spelling and grammar. Maybe if this improves, you would get a support vote from me! You're an awesome friend, you are cheerful, fun, funny, and creative. You're on all the time. DegrassiFTW27 DegrassiFTW27 is currently a chat mod. He is helpful, always on chat. Wow, this dude is just...awesome. He is a great Chris. He is really friendly. He is easy to talk to and he's always on chat. Degrassi is always friendly on the chat, and never misses an event or an important RP. Also, hes been a member for a really long time. Degrassi is a very nice person. He comes on chat a lot.(: Metanuki Metanuki is currently a chat mod. He is very helpful and nice, he gives warnings, and he knows what he is doing. Very helpful and hilarious. He's willing to help new users, and he spends time on it. he is a very nice person. My hilarious BFF on this wiki.